fallen
by kaby
Summary: COMPLETE! all the lyrics of "fallen" are here, and tell a story, the last battle has finished: naraku's weak form vs human inuyasha... both are weak, one will die... hoping you like it (you will, i know) and review it.... see you in the fic!
1. going under

Hi. This is a song fic in wich the story is told by the evanescence CD "fallen", maybe i chance some things from the original lyric, but not too much. Well, i hope you like it and geve me a review. By the way, i don't own inuyasha and evanescence but i do own a lot of free time. " ":singing - -: not singing ( ): my explanations * *: actions ______________________________________________here i go!___________________  
(inuyasha is talking with kikyo... it's midnight..... kagome is watching everything cause thanks to a kikyo's spell she can't move)  
inuyasha: -why do you want to kill me?  
Kikyo: -because is what you have to do for me.  
Inuyasha: -why? What have you done for ME!  
*kikyo looks at him angryly*  
  
kikyo: "Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
  
Fifty thousand tears I've cried  
  
Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you  
  
And you still won't hear me  
  
(Going under...)  
  
inuyasha: -but i do hear you, and i always think about you, i just can't die cause i have to save you and protect you-  
  
kikyo: "Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself  
  
Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once...)  
  
Not tormented daily by a hanyou like you  
  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom"  
  
*kiyo's soul starts coming back to kagome who was paralized*  
  
kikyo: *tryin' to keep the souls*  
"I'm dying again  
  
I'm going under  
  
Drowning in you  
  
I'm falling forever  
  
I've got to break through  
  
I'm going under"  
  
inuyasha: "please let's go back here in this world, i didn't hurt you, it was naraku... that fuc..." *kikyo interrupt him and keep singing*  
  
kikyo: " Now i understed all the naraku's lies  
  
So I don't know what's real and what's not  
  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
  
So I can't trust myself anymore  
  
I'm dying again  
  
I'm going under  
  
Drowning in you  
  
I'm falling forever  
  
I've got to break through  
  
I'm...  
  
inuyasha: i still love you, but i can't go... what can i do?  
  
kikyo: "Go on and scream  
  
but not at me, I'm so far away  
  
I won't be broken again  
  
I've got to breathe I can't keep going under  
  
I'm dying again  
  
I'm going under  
  
Drowning in you  
  
I'm falling forever  
  
I've got to break through  
  
I'm going under  
  
Going under  
  
I'm going under"  
  
inuyasha: *looking kikyo going away hurt and angry* -i'm sorry but i have to beat naraku, i can't go-  
  
(the spell breaks and inuyasha sees kagome cryin')  
  
kagome: -i saw everything!  
  
inuyasha: *says nothing and lloks at the floor* kagome: -why can't you eve see me?  
  
inuyasha: *hugs kagome* i'm sorry you see that, i love you but she gave her life for me.  
  
(kagome cried a little and then they started to go home)  
  
END CHAP 1.  
  
Ok, that was it, chap 2 obviously is gonna be bring me to life, i hope you liked it... and please, leave review, if you don't, how can i know if it's worth for my to keep writting it? 


	2. bring me to life

Chap 2. bring me to life. Hello again. The last time, kagome saw inuyasha and kikyo kissing and then they were going to the village. they both were sad.  
  
Kagome: I don't blame you, inuyasha.but you always think about kikyo, don't you?  
Inuyasha: oh, I'm sorry, I can't help it. *Look right to kagome's eyes and made a happy-sad-angry face*  
  
Kagome: "how can you see into my eyes, like open doors leading you down into my core where I've become so numb without a soul because kikyo just stole them all until you find me here and lead me back home"  
  
inuyasha: -be quiet. I feel naraku is around.. *suddenly kagome starts falling sleep with a weird look in her eyes* . I'm sure naraku or one of his puppets are near-  
  
kagome: "Wake me up  
inuyasha: wake up from the inside  
kagome: i can't wake up  
inuyasha: wake up to this life  
kagome: save me  
inuyasha: call my name will save you from the dark. *inuyasha starts falling too* wake me up  
kagome: stop the blood to run  
inuyasha: i can't wake up  
kagome: before I come undone  
inuyasha: I'll save you  
kagome: save me from the nothing I'll become"  
  
*kagome kisses inuyasha and he wakes up, but she fall asleep*  
  
inuyasha: *holding kagome's paralized face* "now that I know what I'm without, you can't just leave me alone, cause you made me and fell real come back. to life"  
  
inuyasha start crying (he doesn't know wath's he's doing, he never had cried before) and his tears falls in kagome's eyes. *kagome open her eyes, but she is really weak*  
  
kagome: "Wake me up  
inuyasha: wake up from the inside  
kagome: i can't wake up  
inuyasha: wake up to this life  
kagome: save me  
inuyasha: call my name will save you from the dark  
kagome: wake me up  
inuyasha: stop the blood to run  
kagome: i can't wake up  
inuyasha: before you come undone  
inuyasha: I'll save you  
kagome: save me from the nothing I'll become  
inuyasha: come back to life  
kagome: bring me to life"  
  
inuyasha: don't go again, keep your eye open.. How do you feel?  
  
Kagome: "frozen inside without your touch, without your love, darling only you are the life among the dead"  
  
inuyasha: "all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kagome: you were in the dark, but now you are here in front of me  
inuyasha: I've been sleeping 50 years it seems now I've open my eyes to everything  
kagome: I'm without a thought, without a voice, without a soul  
inuyasha: I wont let you die here there must be something more  
  
kagome: bring me to life"  
  
kagome: "Wake me up  
inuyasha: wake up from the inside  
kagome: i can't wake up  
inuyasha: wake up to this life  
kagome: save me  
inuyasha: call my name will save you from the dark  
kagome: wake me up  
inuyasha: stop the blood to run  
kagome: i can't wake up  
inuyasha: before you come undone  
inuyasha: I'll save you  
kagome: save me from the nothing I'll become  
inuyasha: come back to life  
kagome: bring me to life"  
  
inuyasha: *finds a naraku's small puppet in kagome's neck and throws it away, that breaks the curse (for now)* "this has been just a lie there's nothing inside" *breaks the puppet*  
kagome: "you saved my life!"  
  
inuyasha: *hugs kagome* we are saved by now, but naraku won't surrender that easy, in fact I'm sure he is planning up something right now.  
kagome: I'm scared.  
Inuyasha: me too, *holds kagome harder*. naraku is such a fuc..*kagome kisses inuyasha*  
Inuyasha: (5 minuts after) well, we are almost in the village, I'm happy we are alive.  
  
END CHAP 2.  
  
Hi again, by the way, I don't own inuyasha, evanescence, or kaiba korp. in fact, this isn't even my computer. that's naraku's fault! He is such a fuc. hey! I'm really hungry right now.. bye, I have to eat something. But not before I say naraku is a son of a bi. oops! I forgot what I was just about to say! Sorry!... give review please. bye! 


	3. everybody's fool

hi! thank for the reviews! i'm happy you like my fic. here is =  
  
Everybody's fooled, or chap 3.... by the way... - -:they talk  
  
" " :they sing ( ):i explain * =  
  
*:actions  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
CHAP 3.  
  
After inuyasha and kagome saved their lifes, naraku and kagura were =  
  
prety angry with each other....  
  
=20  
  
naraku: you are so useless...you can't do anything i order you to =  
  
do rigth... i think i want to kill you now *starts pusshing her heart*  
  
Kagura: the useless here are you... you never move , in fact, i've =  
  
never seen you walking more than 4 steps in all the series  
  
naraku: what?  
  
kagura: nothing *hides kanna's mirror* but, tell me, i know you =  
  
are nothing, but what do you think you are?  
  
Naraku: "i'm perfect by nature  
  
icon of self indulgence  
  
Kagura: (that's so egomaniatic) just what we all need  
  
more lies about a demon that *screaming*  
  
never was and never will be  
  
have you no shame don't you see me  
  
you know you've got everybody fooled"  
  
=20  
  
Naraku: -do you want to die? *press harder the heart*  
  
Kagura:you know you are a coward, that's why i know you won't kill =  
  
me... if i die... who are you gonna boss around? *naraku releases the =  
  
heart in front of kagura's sarcastic smile*  
  
naraku:what do you mean?-  
  
Kagura: (says sarcasticly) "look here he comes now  
  
i'm scared of all this power  
  
oh how we love you *smirks*  
  
you know we are just pretending  
  
but now i know you  
  
Naraku: you never was and never will be  
  
you don't know how you've betrayed me  
  
and somehow you've thougth you got me fooled  
  
Kagura: without the slaves, where will you hide  
  
can't find yourself lost in your lie=20  
  
i know the truth now  
  
i know who you are  
  
and i don't love you anymore" *kagura tries to run away but =  
  
stops screaming for the pain in the heart*  
  
Naraku: "you never was and never will be  
  
you're not real and i won't save you  
  
somehow you've thought i am a fool"  
  
Kagura: -i hate you  
  
naraku: i know, thankyouverymuch  
  
kagura: i'll have my revenge some day (she thinks in sesshomaru's =  
  
powers)  
  
naraku: ha! sure go away, i hate you too, go and ask for help, no =  
  
one will help you, and even if they help, i'll kill them  
  
kagura: do you mean, you'll make somebeby kill them  
  
naraku: whatever, you are nothing, go away, you'll die soon, and i'll =  
  
be here, watching with kanna.  
  
Kagura: (away from the castle, flying) he is just a f.. here's =  
  
sesshomaru!, he hates naraku too, he will help me...*stares at him* and =  
  
he is just beautiful.. what i'm saying... he'll help me.  
  
END CHAP 3.  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
Hi again, this chapter wasn't about inuyasha or friens, because i =  
  
want to make a story, and have all the characters involved.. of course, =  
  
i'm gonna use more inuyasha, kagome and kikyo because they are the main, =  
  
and the songs fits them.. bye (this mean, "go and review me please")  
  
Hey.. if you liked this, you may like my other fics! 


	4. my inmortal

Hi, this is the chap 4, please review me so I can know if you like it and continue it. And in your review, you can tell me about your fics, I'd like to read them and review you. ________________________________________________________________  
  
CHAP 4. my inmortal  
  
Last time we saw inuyasha, he and kagome save their life from naraku, the biggest (disclaimer: I don't own that word, but he deserves it) In the world.  
  
Kagome: -oh, inuyasha, I'm happy we are ok. why do you look so sad?  
Inuyasha: i'm ok  
Kagome: you are not, you are thinking about kikyo, right?-  
*before she finished her line, inuyasha was gone to take a walk*  
inuyasha: -poor kikyo, she didn't deserved that *kikyo appears*  
kikyo: I knew you'd look for me here (they were in 'their tree')  
inuyasha: no, kikyo, I didn't came to look for you, I was just sad because you are in pain. why can you go away and be happy.  
Kikyo: do you really think I wanna stay. it's just that. *starts singing with her eyes about to cry*  
  
Kikyo: "I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
Inuyasha: And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone"  
  
*kikyo looks at him saying 'you just don't understand' with her eyes*  
kikyo: "These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me.  
  
*kikyo tries to kiss inuyasha but he push her away*  
  
inuyasha: "You used to captivate me  
By your resonating life  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Kikyo: Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
but now I just don't feel  
There's just too much that time cannot bring back  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me.  
  
Inuyasha: I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But now you're so  
Far from me.."  
  
Kikyo: -I see. you prefer that copy of mine, don't you?  
Inuyasha: that's so unfair of you, her name is kagome, and you are so different. I'll always love you, but we have to move on  
Kikyo: you know I can't, you know that time is frozen for me forever and I never will rest if you don't go with me  
Inuyasha: *good bye-kisses her* sorry, I'm really sorry, I wish you be happy or at least not this bad, but there's nothing I can do.-  
  
:::::..:::::::::.....::::::::::::::.....:::::::::::::.....:::::::::::::::... ...  
  
While all this thing was going on, naraku was watching it with kanna's mirror.  
Naraku: -oh kikyo.. now that inuyasha told you he chose another, you are alone and looking for revenge. that attitude looks good on you. this is the perfect moment for me to make you mine... what I'm I saying? Make her mine?..... stupid onigumo and stupid onigumo's heart. I'll kill kikyo, this way her memory won't bother me anymore and onigumo will die for sadness. *evil laugh*. but I don't know why I just can't kill her..*grabs a sword and tries to cut the spider on his back. then it grows again*. I hate onigumo. but.. *talking like he was possessed* I don't hate kikyo!-  
  
END CHAP 4.  
  
Well, next time the song will be haunted. I think if you know the song, you kinda have the idea of the next chap.. Thank for the reviews you have sent, I know they are few, but they make me want to keep writing. bye 


	5. haunted

Hi, here's chap 5.... i hope you like it : ) - - :what the say " " :what they sing * *: actions  
  
Naraku goes to the forrest to find kikyo sleeping in "her tree"  
Naraku: -i'm here to ... * she interrupts him...*  
Kikyo: to kill me? Sure... onigumo... please go on...  
Naraku: don't call me that name....*his sword gets close to her neck, but he doesn't kill her*  
Kikyo: i knew it, you can't, rigth?.. but..... why?-  
  
Naraku: "your lost words, whispers slowly, to me  
Still can't find what keeps me here  
When all this time I've been so empty inside  
Kikyo: I know you're still there. (talking about onigumo, of course)  
*naraku gets like possesed, figthing with himself*  
  
naraku: you're watching me  
Wanting me  
I can feel you want me down  
I'm Fearing you  
Loving you  
I won't let you pull me down  
Kikyo: *points him with her arrow*  
Hunting you  
I can smell you alive  
Your heart still in this head.  
Watching me  
Wanting me  
i won't let you pull me down.  
Saving me  
Raping me  
Watching me .  
*naraku grabs kikyo by the neck and looks at her eyes like they were the only thing in the world*  
  
Naraku: you are watching me  
Haunting me  
I can fear you want me down  
Fearing you  
Holding you  
I won't let you pull me down...  
Naraku: *still holding kikyo* -i think i made my point, I WON'T LET YOU PULL ME DOWN!  
Kikyo: well, after a lot of thinking, i have to say *touches naraku's face*... i think i could be on your side... after all, we want the same thing... don't we?  
Naraku: well, is good to know that i have now such a powerful partner *naraku hold kikyo closer and harder*  
Kikyo: naraku...please release me, my neck may break..  
*he releases kikyo*  
kikyo: (thinking) he didn't hurt me.... maybe onigumo's heart is stronger than i think.... *while she was thinking, naraku got closer and kissed her*  
kikyo: (ewwww..... i can't believe it.... ewwww......but wait a sec... he's being sweet ?....... awwww.....no way)  
naraku: with you being my queen, inuyasha will die, and the shikon no tama will be ours so soon, that's perfect... but where can be kagura... Kanna! Come here!  
  
END CHAP 5. __________________________________________________________ Yes. I know...naraku and kikyo... that was weird, but so is the lyric of the song, and i didn't want to make a story made of sugar, so you can tell me what you think.ok? 


	6. tourniquet

Hi.. last time, kikyo and naraku ended together loooking kanna's mirror, and they saw kagura. She was in the forest, looking for.  
CHAP 6: my tourniquet.________________________________  
  
Kagura: -well, I think he is the only hope I have. * after walk alone a few hours she finds want she was looking for *  
Kagura: I had been looking for you  
*****: what do you want from me? Go way  
Kagura: I want you to help me  
*****: why should I?  
Kagura: he is your enemy too. I know I'm part of him, but I hate him  
******: go away, or do you want me to kill you? *shows sword * (with this line said, we all know **** is sesshomaru) and why do you ant me to help anyway?-  
kagura: "I've tried to kill the pain,  
  
But only brought more *whispers*  
  
(So much more)  
  
I may die,  
  
And I'm pouring, crimson regret, and betrayal".  
Sessh: -and, if it cause you so many problems, why do you keep trying?-  
  
Kagura: "I'm dying,  
  
trying,  
  
Bleeding,  
  
Screaming.  
  
Am I too lost to be saved ?  
  
Am I too lost ?" Sessh: I don't care about it *starts to walk away, but kagura grabs him by his arm*  
  
Kagura: "please be, My Tourniquet,  
  
my freedom, my salvation.  
  
please be, My Tourniquet,  
  
my freedom, my salvation".  
  
Sessh: Do you remember me ?  
  
and what you've done.  
  
aren't you on the other side ?  
  
Will you betray me ?  
You're dying,  
  
heartless,  
  
Bleeding,  
  
Screaming.  
  
are you too lost to be saved ?  
  
are you too lost ?"  
  
Kagura: -I know I'm not.. if you agree to help me I will have a hope * looks at him with sad/angry/crazy/love? Eyes *-  
Sessh: " I'll be your Tourniquet,  
  
I'll help for your salvation.  
  
I'll be your Tourniquet,  
  
I'll help for your salvation.  
  
Sessh: -but what if he don't free you?-  
Kagura: * whispers with mad eyes * "I rather die!"  
Sessh: -you have to know that it is the most possible thing to happen. and still you are betraying naraku. I think you are insane- * she feels like crying, but she can't cause she is heartless *  
  
Kagura: "My wounds cry for the grave.  
  
My heart cries, for its freedom  
  
Will I be alrigth ?  
  
I! know it sounds like suicide."  
  
Sessh: -yes.. it does sound suicidal.. but I'll help you, because I still remember how naraku tricked me to do his work with the fake arm.  
Kagura: I know with you by my side naraku is dead  
Sessh: will finish soon with that * END CHAP 6 *_________________________  
  
Well, I liked it, I hope you too. Please review me .. I'd like to know who do you think deserves to sing "my imaginary": kagome- going to her house shipo- having a nightmare sango- thinking  
  
They are just ideas, but review and soon I'll have chap 7. bye! 


	7. my imaginary

Hi! Now, i have the chap 7.. last time kagura were looking for sesshomaru.... while kagome and inuyasha..  
  
_____________________CHAP 7 My imaginary___________________  
  
kagome: -inuyasha.. i really need to go to my house..  
inu: why? I hate your tests!  
Kagome: me too, but i have to go--  
Inu: "can't you hear the sound of my screaming  
Cannot cease for the fear  
Of new moon nights" * when he said this, kagome had left *  
kagome: hi!  
Family: hello!  
Kagome: i'm tired, i'm gonna sleep.  
"Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming The goddess of imaginary light" * then she started to think about the sengoku in her bed*  
  
Kagome: "In the field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
I'll lie inside myself for hours  
And try to scape a while from everything "  
* three days later, inuyasha goes to find her and she is asleep, it's 6:59 am*  
  
inuyasha: "I linger in the doorway * insert an alarm sound *  
hear the alarm clock, screaming monsters *insert a clock-breaking sound*  
Calling my name * kagome is awaked *  
Kagome: Let me stay  
Where the wind will whisper to me  
Where the raindrops as they're falling tell a story"  
Inuyasha:- no, you have to come with me... why don't you wanna come?-  
  
Kagome: i wanna sleep a little more to spend time...  
"In the field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
I'll lie inside myself for hours  
And try to scape a while from everything "  
* inuyasha's i-didn't-knew-that eyes *  
  
inuyasha: "If you need to leave the world you live in  
Lay your head down and stay a while  
Though you may not remember dreaming  
I will wait for you to breathe again"  
Kagome: - thanks, alrigth, i'll go with you.  
Inuyasha: * gets back to the sengoku with kagome *  
Kagome: i fell the prescence of a piece of the shikon nno tama.... Kouga!  
Kouga: * knight pose * hello my lady..  
Inuyasha: get away!  
Kagome: plaese, don't figth boys!  
Kouga: i just wanted to tell you.... __________END CHAP 7_________  
  
Well, i hope you liked it... please review me, i think you have the idea of what i'm gonn do with chap 8... bye! 


	8. taking over

Hi. here's chap 8. last time kagome got back to the village.  
  
Kagome: -I fell the prescence of the shikon no tama.  
Inu: where?- * kouga was standing near to kagome *  
Kagome: kouga.  
Inu: get away from her.  
Kagome: I think it's better if you go kouga, I don't want to see you and inuyasha fighting. Please go  
  
Kouga: * holding kagome's hands * "you don't remember me but i remember you i lie awake and try so hard not to think of you but who can decide what they dream? and dream i do..."  
inu:- we don't care, go away * shows sword *  
kagome: Sit!- * kouga keeps singing *  
  
kouga: "i believe in you i'll give everything just to find you i have to be with you to live to breathe you're taking over me"  
kagome: I'm sorry, but you have to go, we are just friends.. kouga had gone *  
inu: -why are you so nice at him?  
Kagome: cause he's nice with me  
Inu: I don't trust him. He likes you, and you know it-  
  
Kagome: "have you forgotten all i know and all we had? you saw me mourning my love for you and touched my hand i knew you loved me then"  
inu: -I do.. it's just that.  
kagome: you don't trust me?-  
  
inuyasha: "i believe in you i'll give up everything just to find you i have to be with you to live to breathe you're taking over me  
  
kagome: i look in the mirror and see your face if i look deep enough so many things inside that are just like you are taking over  
i believe in you i'll give up everything just to find you i have to be with you to live to breathe you#re taking over me"  
  
inu: well, I guess I have to trust you more, but I hate when he is around. * kagome hugs him and says *  
kagome: don't worry, you know you are my only one  
inu: kagome.  
  
END CHAP 8________________________________________ Did you like it? It think you did : ). don't forget review me , see you. Bye! 


	9. hello

Well, last time inuyash said he will trut more in kagome, so he didn't complain when she go home tow days._________________Chap 9. hello.__________  
  
Kagome: (talking with her friends) -the test was hard.ó_ò  
Friend: well, it was. you look sad kagome.  
Kagome: I am  
Friend: why?-  
  
Kagome: * thinking * "playground school bell rings again rain clouds come to play again"  
  
*mean while, inuyasha was talking with mioku and sango *  
sango. -You are sad, right?  
Inu: yes. it's kikyo.poor girl, I saw her the other day near the river.she look so sad.-  
  
Miroku: "has no one told you she's not breathing? hello i'm yourfriend giving you something to think about.hello"  
  
inuyasha: "if i smile and don't believe it soon i know we'll wake from this dream Sango: Don't try to fix her, she's too broken Inuyasha: you know, that's a lie made up for you so you can hide Sango: don't cry"  
  
Inuyasha: -I'm not crying * he was *-  
  
Kagome: * in her house .*  
" suddenly i know i'm not sleeping" I have to come back and see inuyasha..-  
  
while inu was talking with miroku and sango, kikyo arrives *  
  
inuyasha: -kikyo..  
Kikyo: inuyasha, come here.  
Sango: inuyasha, don't go!, she is gone for you!-  
  
Kikyo: "hello i'm still here all that's left of yesterday"  
  
inuyasha: I won't go, If you wanna tell me something, say it here. I won't fall again in your game kikyo...  
kikyo: inuyasha..  
Inuyasha: kikyo. you are hurt! Kikyo: that's why I came, I need to tell you something that could help you to finish like this.  
Inuyasha: kikyo, I think you can survive, 'although she is really hurt.'  
END CHAP 9___________________________________________  
Hello, I know that was short, but so is the song, things are going to explode in their faces soon, they need to be together now.. (don't forget review.) 


	10. my last breath

Hi. last time, kikyo found nuysha, and it seems that she has something important o tell..______________CHAP 10.____________________________________  
  
Inuyasha: -kikyo, why are you like this?  
Kikyo: it's a long story, I was in naraku's side, but he betrayed me. and now I'm asking you, kill naraku.. inuyasha. today I's the night, he'll be in is weakest form.-  
*kikyo falls asleep*  
iuyasha: "hold on to me love  
you know i can't stay long  
all i wanted to say was i love you and i'm not afraid  
can you hear me?  
can you feel me in your arms?  
  
Kikyo: *low voice* "holding my last breath  
safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you  
sweet raptured light IT ENDS HERE TONIGTH."  
  
inuyasha:- I guess she's right, kagome, sango, miroku! Let's go to naraku's castle, I can smell it, we are close-  
  
inuyasha: thinking* "i'll miss kikyo  
she was the fragilest thing  
look for me in the white forest  
sealed in a hollow tree  
i know she hears me  
i can taste it in her tears"  
  
kikyo: "holding my last breath  
safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight.  
  
Inuyasha: closing your eyes to disappear  
you pray your dreams will leave you here  
but still you wake and know the truth  
no one's there  
say goodnight  
don't be afraid  
calling me calling me as you fade to black"  
  
kagome: poor kikyo. in the end, she tried to help us  
inuyasha: well, she is finally resting  
miroku: you are right, it's better this way  
inuyasha: yes. I guess.  
Sango: tonight we'll attack naraku  
Inuyasha: the problem is that tonight is new moon night  
Kagome: then we don't go, it's too dangerous  
Inuyasha: we'll go, and we'll beat naraku  
*they started to walk towards the castle* ______________________END CHAP 10_____________________  
blah. blah. blah.please review, the last figth is near, I hope you lked it. 


	11. whisper

Hello, heres the last chap cause whisper is the last songo f Fallen. (oh. i'm gonna cry. -yeah, sure.) Well, i hope you like it. _____________________CHAP 11. WHISPER____________________________________________________________________  
  
Inuyasha and cia were in their way to naraku's castle.. (inuyasha was in his human form).. Kikyo had died for the n° time (she is worst than kenny) .  
  
Inuyasha: -kagome, you know i may die tonigth..  
Kag: don't go. not tonigth, please  
Inuyasha: sorry i have to.  
Kagome: inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha: "catch me if i fall  
  
say you'll be here and it's all over now"  
  
kagome: i'll be by your side all the time inuyasha.  
  
* They arrived to the castle, it seemed to be empty*  
  
inuyasha: "speaking to the atmosphere  
  
no one's here and i fall into myself *the poison in the air was making efect*  
  
this truth drives me into madness  
  
i know i can stop the pain if i will it all Hawai"  
  
kagome: -inuyasha, there's nobody here. let's go!  
Inuyasha: i can feel naraku is near.. ... here he is! I'll kill you!  
  
naraku: you finally got here.  
Inuyasha: naraku! Is this your real form?  
Naraku: yes. and now that you have seen it, you'll die  
Inuyasha: you can't kill me tonigth.. you are too weak  
Naraku: so are you  
Inuyasha: but we are 5 against you..- *befote inuyasha had say it. naraku was getting Hawai, he knew he was too weak*  
  
inuyasha: "don't turn away (n/a: the Things in here (.) are the things that somebody else is saying in low voice)  
  
kag.(don't give in to the pain)  
  
inyasha: don't try to hide  
  
sango.. (though we're screaming his name)  
  
inuyasha: don't close your eyes  
  
miroku.(God knows what lies behind them)  
  
inuyasha: don't turn out the light  
  
naraku..( i never sleep i'll never die)"  
  
*inuyasha try to use his sword, but naraku grab him by the wrists with his things/arms*  
naraku: -you are such a fool ad useless hanyou, it would be funnier for me to kill you tomorrow but i will not wait.  
  
inuyasha: the only one here that's gonna die are you naraku.  
*naraku trew inuyasha against miroku and sango, they fell into the ground. then naraku grabbed inuyasha again and started to cut him with his own sword*  
  
kagome: "i'm frightened by what i see  
  
but somehow i know that there's much more to come  
  
immobilized by my fear  
  
and soon to be blinded by tears  
  
i can stop the pain if i will it all away.  
  
kagome: don't turn away  
  
kag (thinking)..(don't give in to the pain)  
  
don't try to hide  
  
(though they're screaming your name)  
  
don't close your eyes  
  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
  
don't turn out the light  
  
(he never sleeps but he'll die)"  
  
*after hours and hours of naraku torturing inuyasha and laughing of him, the morning came, and inuyasha recovered his hanyou form*  
  
inuyasha: yes. now i'm ready!  
Naraku: it can't be. no. i didn't planed my scape.. i though he'd be dead by now  
*inuyasha Lodz his sword again, and stand up in front of naraku to make the baku-riu-ha and naraku started to break in the pieces of whatever he is made of*  
  
naraku: "fallen myself at my feet  
  
whispered voices at my ear  
  
death before my eyes  
  
lying next to me i fear  
  
i recognize i shall give in  
  
upon my end shall i begin  
  
forsaking all i've fallen for i rise to meet the end"  
  
*after this. naraku broke totally and they Burned the pieces, miroku say some houshi things and the smoke -that was Black- turnend white"  
  
sango: finally. we made it. i hope this time is for real.  
miroku: i know this time he won't return. mi hand. it's good. good.  
sango: good for you. but don't you dare to use it i can tell you want don't you?  
Miroku: me? No way.  
Inuyasha: (he'll never learn.)  
Kagome: inuyasha. i'm so happy you are ok.  
Inuyasha: yes. and know that we killed naraku you can go back to your time and be a normal girl again. thanks for all your help.  
Kagome: i won't leave you inuyasha.. i was with you in the bad times, i'll be in the goods too, i always be with you  
Inuyasha: kagome..  
Kagome: inuyasha..  
  
*inuyasha got closer to kagome.. she blushed and looked at the floor*  
  
inuyasha: sorry  
kagome: don't be.. it's just that i'm so happy. don't step back. i know that you were going to kiss me, i fell the same way.  
inuyasha : kagome.  
*inuyasha finally kissed kgome, then, they decided to destroy the jewel of shikon and g oto the village to be in peace* _____________________________________THE END________________________________  
  
Well, thanks for read it, i hope you liked it.. and review me please.. Let's make a deal.If you review my fic, i'll read and review one of yours.. Bye!!!! 


End file.
